The present technology relates to a display unit including, for example, a functional layer such as an organic layer, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
Recently, demand for higher definition in mobile displays has been growing. Since a display using an organic electroluminescence device is a self-luminous type display, the display has characteristics of a wide viewing angle and low power consumption, and application of the display to mobile displays is expected.
As the organic electroluminescence device, for example, an organic electroluminescence device with a configuration in which a first electrode, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode are laminated in order is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-130363). The first electrode is provided separately for each device, and a partition wall configured of an insulating film is provided in a region between adjacent first electrodes. A driving device such as a transistor and a planarization layer covering the driving device are arranged below the first electrode, and the driving device and the first electrode are connected to each other through a connection hole provided in the planarization layer. The connection hole is located in a position overlapping the partition wall in a plan view, i.e., in a non-light emission region (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-148291). In other words, a light emission region is arranged out of a region where the connection hole is formed, because a level difference caused by the connection hole affects light emission of the organic electroluminescence device.